


this is us

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: Harvey and Mike new life...somehow...(no beta)





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight Mike cooks, because Harvey is stuck at work. He called earlier that would be late today.

They did not work so much, but it was sometimes these days too.

They have long had their firm since moved to Denver ten years ago. They did not look back and never regretted, even when they left NY where both grew up.

Maybe they had some doubts in the beginning, but now that Mike recalls the past ten years, he would not change anything.  
He loved Harvey from the first day they met. Then he did not dare to hope for what they had today. But when Harvey left everything because of him he knew he loved him too.

There were bad and good days. There were also problems, but of course and a lot of good things. All this was to be expected and they lived day by day. Happy they are together.

They've deleted everything left behind. All they needed after work, to go back to their home. And that was all that mattered.

*

Harvey entered the apartment quietly. The light was on only in the living room, where Mike had certainly left dinner. First of all, he just wanted Mike's closeness after a hard day, so he clung to him on the couch. He  
pressed kiss on his forehead and Mike woke up "Hey, I fell asleep for a moment. I wanted to wait for you, sorry."  
"Hey, baby" Harvey loved these moments of intimacy.  
Mike hugged him and kissed for a long time, and when he finally let go, just says "Dinner is on the table." 

Mike knew from the first moment that Harvey was the only one for him. Long time passed by here, but he would not want anything different. Their love was only increasing day by day. Sometimes Mike could not believe how lucky he was.

Until Harvey's dinner, they talk and then settle in bed.  
Today both are tired and all they need is closeness and intimacy.

*

They were planning a shorter vacation soon. Work here has never been as hard as in NY, but they anyway liked to go somewhere, at least because of climate change.

They did not intentionally buy anything own because wanted to constantly discover new places.  
They always wanted to walk around something new, and from each trip brought some little souvenir. Mike would always remember his grandmother. He remembered her collections, she has been collecting for years. Harvey always mocked him, but he liked how Mike was attached to their memories.

These few days will turn off cell phones. All their friends know about this ritual, so they leave them alone.

*

The place is a small, but nice. When it arrives, everything is ready. Room overlooking the beach in a small apartment just after their needs.

They drops things off and immediately changes, extend to the beach and a light lunch.  
They do not think about business, just lie on the beach, swim, go check out what's being offered at local shops.  
Make love long and gently. They sleep as much as they want. No pressures. This is just their time.

Even after all these years, Mike thanks the universe for bringing them together. And every time Harvey told him to love him, feels like the first time. How did he deserve this happiness?

*

While they are return to home, rested and refreshed, Harvey feels some discomfort. Although he was never superstitious, does not leave him feeling that something bad was going to happen. Or, at least, something that could really disrupt them. Although Mike notes that he is silent, Harvey deliberately does not mention anything.

It's already late when they get home and leave things down. Tomorrow can all unpack. Now get ready to sleep.

*

In the morning, Harvey got up first and while he was prepare coffee, checked the mail. One of the letters attracted his attention because it was from the law office. Open it and when he reads that is about inheritance debate, his heart is squeezed, especially when he sees Donna's name.

"Mike, Mike ..." he yelled, then hurried to the bedroom. Mike scared the tone of Harvey's voice, got up and walked over to him. Harvey can not even speak, so just hand over the letter.

Mike reads totally horrified. What could happen to Donna that she just pass away? God! And why the two of them stated in his will?  
Though both are mentioned, he knows that Harvey is actually that ona. Donna liked Harvey, and even though they were not in contact for a long time, apparently it has never stopped. But now it does not matter.

Mike put the letter down and just hugged Harvey quietly. No need for words, they know each other so well. It stays for a while and Mike does not let him, wait for Harvey to decide how much time he needs.

They have not been in NY for a long time, but now they will have to do their best to respect Donna's will.

Just as they unpacked vacation stuff, they replaced them with others they needed in NY.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years have passed, and it seems to Mike like they left yesterday. He is watching the city while the taxi drives them to the attorney's office. Although Harvey hold his hand, he knows he does not think about it. Since the letter came, he was quiet and Mike was already worried about him. He constantly reminds him to eat and drink something. Rarely saw him like that, but knows he has to leave to pass some time. Sadness is a long process. Time will slowly soften its sharp edges, and Mike will be there for him. Always will be.

*

The law firm is not familiar with them, but although small, it is pleasantly decorated. They sit and wait for the agreed meeting time, each lost in thought.

When called them in, they were greeted by an old lawyer. They exchanges a few common sentences, and he asks them can start with a meeting.

In the introduction he start reading mostly generalities and Harvey thinks about about Donna's death and life before that. Whether she was happy? His hand shakes in Mike's, so he just squeezes harder to know he's next to him.  
   
Then the attorney goes to the part that relates to them, and when they hear what the word is, both stay in total shock.

Harvey stood up and asked to read the last passage, so the older man handed him the document.

"I want my twins give up on the care and upbringing to my friends Harvey Specter and Mike Ross." The room starts to spin. Donna had kids? Although they had not been in contact for years, and many things could happen, anyway ... She did, after all, decide to leave the children to them? And where are the kids now?

Mike is still sitting shocked. He knows exactly what Harvey is thinking now.

The room is now a ghostly silence, and then Harvey suddenly wakes up from the state of shock, begins with a lot of questions.

The lawyer responds patiently to one by one and when he asks where the children are, the man dial several numbers and says only "Please bring them to my office."

Children, girls and boys about five years old, enter the room together with a social worker. Children holding hands looks scared at three men. First what Harvey notices, how kids have Donna's eyes, so he finally realizes what she wanted of them.

Harvey just stands and looks at them, but Mike rise up and approaches them slowly.  
"Hey, I'm Mike, and this is Harvey, we're your mum's friends."  
The kids just cling to each other.  
"How's your names?" Mike notes that the girl is more brave, and he is mostly talking to her. Do not approach closer by trying not to frighten them.

"This is my brother, Tom," she says quietly, so Mike smiles, and she continues, "and I'm Bella."  
"I'm glad to meet you." Mike turned to Harvey, "your mother gave you such beautiful names, right?"

Harvey finally starts up and does what he knows best. Collect all the documentation and sign all the necessary, trying to provide them temporary accommodation in the hotel.  
Children are mostly kept by Mike while everyone is driving to the hotel. Harvey asks if they are hungry, so look for a nearby restaurant.

Mike and Harvey are not sure whether they are capable of doing this, but for now they are watching the kids who eat and they start to relax a bit. Donna always knew what to do, they are sure she has chosen well. Anyway, they will believe in her judgment, and hope for the best.

*

Harvey he can not close his eyes all night watching two little beings clinging to each other at the hotel bed. Mike and he had been talking quietly for a while, and then Mike was asleep too.

Harvey thinks about why Donna decide choose them. From the moment he found out that she died, he felt guilty, but now while watching Mike and sleeping children, hopes to be able to at least a little to alleviate all this.

He had no experience with children, he never even thought of it. But now he will make all his efforts to provide his family all that he has in his power. The family, for the first time he thought and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they are getting ready to go home and Mike slowly and cautiously helps the kids to dress and how much it can softens this whole situation. Harvey looks at him with such gentleness. He knew Mike would be much better in this. Not only because he is younger, but also because of his golden heart. And most of all, he always worked better in such situations. If possible, Harvey loved him even more.

*

Nobody expected anything to be done with a magic stick. Of course not. As the days passed, all four were passing through the adoption and the change. Although Mike spent more time with the kids, with time, Harvey was getting closer and closer. Or better, Bella first started to get closer to him. She particularly was the spitting image of her mom's, which was painful, but Harvey knew he had to be above that.

For both of these children need to ensure a decent life and they will do everything they can to compensate for lack of their mother. But as they grow up, they will always talk them about how wonderful woman Donna was.

*

Their lives were suddenly turned upside down, and whenever it was difficult, or thought they would not endure, even afraid that Donna was wrong, yet must admit they were never happier.

From day to day everyone learned something new. Most of all how to be a family. Now twins went to kindergarten, while Mike and Harvey worked. Every afternoon one of them would have gone from work earlier, pick up kids from kindergarten and made dinner.

At the beginning, mostly it was Mike, but with time and Harvey involved. He just needed more time to get used to the kids. Thank God there was Mike who has done everything so natural.

Over time seemed as if they had always been together. Bella expressed the desire for gymnastics, and Tom loved art. Of course, it was not difficult to drive them on extracurricular activities.   
When in evening all gathered at home, the children were thrilled to talk about day and their friends or everything they learned.  
Mike or Harvey would make dinner and listen carefully. The house was so alive with two cheery children.

When the children finally fell asleep, every night Mike and Harvey would squeeze into their bed and talk quietly for a while. This was some new level of happiness in their life.  
They make love less than they were alone, but did not mind. And just sleeping was enough for the intimacy they needed to replenish the batteries for the next day.

*

When Bella and Tom went to school, Mike and Harvey knew that there would be some unpleasant comments as to having two dads. But Bella was the one who always knew how to protect the brother, or even them. Their family. Yet so young, she had Dona's determination and strength. Harvey was especially proud.

About who the real father of the twins did not know much, because Donna brought very little information, so they did not insist on finding out more. They did not even try to contact their former colleagues. They relied exclusively on Donna's desire and hoped they could fulfill her expectations.

*

For Bella and Tom tenth birthday, make them a great party with a lot of friends and garden party. They look at the joyful crowd which runsover the yard, bathe in the pool... and just smile. They occasionally look in the sky because know that Donna is looking after all them.

Although their fathers are attorneys, none of the children are interested in this area. Tom was an artistic soul, but Bella loved sports more. From the first grade, she started to compete, and now she has already achieved very remarkable results.

Mike and Harvey were so proud of them, but also of themselves. The two men who were almost be kind of outlaws, managed to create a family. Unfortunately, or fortunately, with Donna's help.

*

When twins have completed high school, they both choose the same collage. Indeed, two different directions, but their fathers are happy as they will continue to be supported each other.

Last summer they spend resting and enjoying before going to college.  
When Mike and Harvey are taken them to the dorm, suddenly they realize that everything will change again.

In fact, they will almost return at that time before the children entered their life. The only changed that they were older. But not just that, the kids just joined them even more.

It took a while to adapt to the silence of the house. And although the children often called and missed them, it was fair to let them search for their own way...


End file.
